ezoterismfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Utilizator:Ezoteric/De ce nu-mi place Ortodoxia
Ortodoxia și știința Spre deosebire de Biserica Ortodoxă, Bisericile Catolică și Protestante au încurajat studiul științelor, au înființat școli, spitale și orfelinate. * Wikipedia:List of Jesuit scientists - peste 70 de oameni de știință * Wikipedia:Quakers in science - 30 de oameni de știință * Wikipedia:Catholic Church and science - un articol foarte bun, care merită citit. Prin contrast, nu există vreun articol numit Wikipedia:Orthodox Church and science Iată câteva nume de oameni de știință catolici: Scientific fields with important foundational contributions from Catholic scientists included: physics (Galileo), acoustics (Mersenne), mineralogy (Agricola), modern chemistry (Lavoisier), modern anatomy (Vesalius), stratigraphy (Steno), bacteriology (Kircher and Pasteur), genetics (Mendel), analytical geometry (Descartes), heliocentric cosmology (Copernicus) atomic theory (Boscovich) and the Big Bang Theory on the origins of the universe (Lemaître). Jesuits devised modern lunar nomenclature and stellar classification and some 35 craters of the moon are named after Jesuits, among whose great scientific polymaths were Francesco Grimaldi and Giambattista Riccioli. The Jesuits also introduced Western science to India and China and translated local texts to be sent to Europe for study. Missionaries contributed significantly to the fields of anthropology, zoology and botany during Europe's Age of Discovery * Wikipedia:List of Christian Nobel laureates — Protestanți: 84 — Catolici: 76 — Luterani: 34 — Anglicani: 23 — Presbiterieni: 17 — Metodiști: 10 — Congregațional(iști?): 10 — Ortodocși: 10 De ce există o diferență atât de mare? În primul rând, pentru că ortodoxia a prins mai bine în regiunile cu primitivism mai mare. Așa cum păgânii convertiți au introdus în creștinism tot felul de sărbători păgâne pe care biserica creștină s-a văzut nevoită să le adopte ca sărbători creștine, tot așa primitivismul din zonele ortodoxe a tras ortodoxia în jos. S-ar părea că drumul ortodoxiei spre delir mistic și spre neglijarea științei a fost consolidat de disputa dintre Varlaam Calabrezul și Grigore Palamas - una dintre cele mai importante figuri ale ortodoxiei. Varlaam Calabrezul a părăsit Italia fiind un anticatolic fervent și a venit la Constantinopol, fiind, se pare, ataşat de Ortodoxie. Fiind născut în Italia, Varlaam a rămas tributar teologiei scolastice, studiate în țara natală. Viziunea sa raţionalist-scolastică l-a împiedicat să accepte „profunzimea” rugăciunii isihaste. Monahul italian (Varlaam) a fost numit stareţ la una dintre mănăstirile capitalei. Iniţial, călugării au fost chiar entuziasmaţi de metoda noului avvă: fiecare călugăr trebuia să dedice ore bune pe zi studiului Scripturii, Sfinţilor Părinţi, dar, mai ales, textelor filosofice, antice sau mai noi. Cu timpul, monahii s-au săturat de atâta filosofie. Mai ales îi deranja că, în discuţiile pe care ilustrul cărturar le încuraja, se vorbea mai mult de filosofii din vechime, decât de Hristos ori Sfinţii Părinţi. În curând, şi-au dat seama că tot ritmul acela şcolăresc nu le folosea sufleteşte pe cât şi-ar fi dorit. Sursa ( ) - sursă suplimentară ( ). S-ar părea că Grigore Palamas era mai învățat decât Varlaam Calabrezul, însă a sprijinit renunțarea la studiul disciplinelor exacte și filozofice și concentrarea vieții monahale pe „trăirea în duh”. După o dispută între cei doi, câștigată de Grigore Palamas, Varlaam Calabrezul, văzând că ortodoxia este practic incompatibilă cu dezvoltarea cunoașterii, s-a întors în Italia, fiind reprimit în biserica catolică. Următorul citat oferă o idee destul de bună despre cimentarea dezinteresului față de cunoaștere și concentrarea atenției spre delir mistic din cadrul ortodoxiei: „Când luă cuvântul Sfântul Grigorie Palama, le vorbi celor de faţă mai întâi despre chipurile luminoase ale călugărilor athoniţi, care poate nici nu ştiau ce-i aceea filosofia, dar au în minte, zi de zi, numele lui Hristos.” De-a lungul secolelor, rezultatul s-a văzut foarte clar. În timp ce lumea ortodoxă se laudă cu sfinți monahi care, chipurile, „umblă cu ceata de îngeri după ei”, lumea catolico-protestantă este cea care a produs dezvoltarea științei, tehnologiei, drepturilor umane, drepturile copiilor, drepturile femeilor, etc. Ortodoxia și progresul Este adevărat că lumea catolico-protestantă menține restul lumii în mizerie, Occidentul fiind protectorul crimei organizate din restul lumii (majoritatea capilor crimei organizate din țările sărace își țin banii în bănci și proprietăți din Occident), însă lumea catolico-protestantă a dezvoltat științele, tehnologia, drepturile omului, etc. Fără lumea catolico-protestantă, lumea ar fi trăit astăzi într-o mizerie cumplită. Făcând un exercițiu de imaginație, dacă lumea occidentală ar pleca mâine de pe această planetă, atunci lumea întreagă ar plonja în cel mai întunecat ev mediu, în decurs de doar câțiva ani. Prin comparație, dacă lumea ortodoxă ar fi cea mai puternică de pe planetă, ea nu ar fi capabilă să creeze dezvoltare științifică, tehnologie și drepturi umane nici măcar în 100.000 de ani. Nici macar ceasuri nu ar exista. Oamenii ar trăi într-o sărăcie cumplită, ajungând la „sapă de lemn”, ceea ce nu este de mirare, din moment ce în țările ortodoxe, corupția este atât de mare încât nici măcar mineritul nu funcționează - a se vedea cum, practic, în România, toate companiile miniere (de stat și private deopotrivă) sunt veșnic falimentare. Iar atunci când nici măcar mineritul nu funcționează, sapa va fi făcută din lemn, în loc să fie făcută din metal. Într-un asemenea scenariu, doar în România ar dispărea milioane de locuri de muncă peste noapte (firme occidentale sau firme care produc pentru piețele din Occident), puțina tehnologie care ar mai fi folosită (ceramică, mori), ar fi toată în mâinile baronilor locali, care ar pune prețuri exorbitante pentru asemenea produse, salariile lucrătorilor la stat ar plonja spre 50-100 de euro pe lună, spitalele ar colcăi de mizerie, adică ne-am întoarce la situația din anii 2000 și înainte, după care în câțiva ani am plonja direct în Evul Mediu. Lumea ortodoxă și crimele În lumea catolico-protestantă au avut loc cele mai mari crime din istoria umanității: Holocaustul, masacrarea celor 13 milioane de congolezi de către belgieni și masacrarea amerindienilor de către coloniștii occidentalo. Însă nici lumea ortodoxă nu este chiar „ușă de biserică”. În lumea ortodoxă au fost comise destule masacre. În perioada comunistă au fost exterminate zeci de milioane de persoane, Holodomor (foametea ucraineană) în timpul căreia au murit câteva milioane de persoane, însuși Tudor Vladimirescu a fost omorât de „frații” noștri ortodocși din Grecia. Prin comparație, și lumea catolică a avut comunism (Polonia, Cehoslovacia, Ungaria), totuși acolo nu s-au comis asemenea atrocități și de o asemenea amploare. De asemenea, în România, oameni care se considerau creștini ortodocși au comis atrocități împotriva evreilor deportați. * "Nimeni nu şi-a plâns morţii. Fiecare îşi aştepta rândul", 9 octombrie 2009, Evenimentul zilei — „În ghetou, se făcea foarte des apelul, la câteva ore. Dacă o femeie era însărcinată, era lovită cu cizmele până avorta. Cu nou-născuţii se juca fotbal. Ne obligau să facem o roată, cu privirea în interior. Iar în cerc militarii jucau fotbal cu nou-născuţii” — Libe Havas-Burihovici, supravieţuitoare a Holocaustului Asta ca exemplu de „blândețe și ospitalitate” românească și creștină. * Crimele ortodoxiei, 2 august 2009, Daniel Ionascu, Renne.ro Ortodoxia și umanismul La momentul secularizării averilor mănăstirești din 1863, un sfert din suprafața arabilă a țării aparținea mănăstirilor românești aflate sub influență preponderent greacă. Aceste proprietăți generau anual venituri de circa 7 milioane de franci, bani care luau calea străinătății și pe care călugării greci instalați în mănăstiri îi cheltuiau fără să dea socoteală autorităților și fără să aducă un folos real românilor Faptul că Biserica Ortodoxă stătea pe un munte de bogății, de care profita din plin și în același timp dădea lecții românilor care trăiau în cea mai cumplită mizerie, pe care-i învățau cum să trăiască supuși, modești și săraci, denotă un cinism cumplit. Puteau foarte simplu să le închirieze săracilor pământul, ajutându-i astfel să aibă o viață decentă. Ortodoxia și activitățile caritabile De când România a intrat în Uniunea Europeană, Biserica Ortodoxă s-a angajat într-o mulțime de activități caritabile. Asta pentru că au copiat bisericile catolice și protestante, deci nu vorbim de un impuls real și autentic, ci doar despre copiere. Rezultă că spiritul caritabil al Bisericii Ortodoxe este extrem de lipsit de credibilitate. Corupția în biserica ortodoxă * Imaginea „drăcească” a preoţilor români, în secolele trecute: „Absolvă de păcate pentru câteva parale, dar iartă din suflet pe cel care împarte cu ei o oaie furată”, 28 iulie 2015, Daniel Guţă, Adevărul — Bartolomeo Geymet a fost consul sard în Principatele Române. Şi-a publicat impresiile despre realităţile româneşti, într-o lucrare datată în 1838, la scurt timp după instalarea sa în Galaţi. „Poporul este foarte superstiţios, preoţii sunt, în general, ignoranţi, foarte puţini au studii. Aceste populaţii au practici religioase care ţin de păgânismul antic. În zilele de comemorare a morţilor depun pe mormintele rudelor diferite mâncăruri pe care preoţii le ridică bineînţeles la timpul şi locul potrivit. Sunt asiguraţi că absolvirea păcatelor are un preţ mai mult sau mai puţin ridicat, în funcţie de importanţa greşelii de care au fost acuzaţi. Dacă este vorba de un furt, nu de puţine ori preotul tratează cu vinovatul, luându-şi jumătatea sa din banii sau obiectele furate”, scria consulul Resurse * Religia ortodoxa -singura care te duce la Dzeu?, 5 iunie 2012, Exmisa.org Vezi și * Utilizator:ZorbaGreen/Despre Ortodoxie